1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention generally relates to strength training exercise apparatuses that can be packaged and shipped in a substantially pre-assembled manner.
2. The Relevant Technology
Strength training systems having one or more exercise stations linked to a resistance assembly have been around for some time. Strength training systems are often large and made of numerous different parts. In order to reduce the cost associated with packaging, storing, and shipping, strength training systems are packaged in an unassembled manner. Packaging strength training systems in an unassembled manner reduces the size of the box required to enclose the system, thus reducing the packaging costs and the amount of storage space required to store the system.
While packaging strength training systems in an unassembled manner provides some benefits as described above, there are however, various drawbacks to packaging and shipping strength training devices is an unassembled manner. For example, when a strength training system is shipped in an unassembled manner to a user, the user must assemble the strength training system. Such assembly can be complicated. Often, strength training systems are shipped with an instructional manual to assist the user is assembling the strength training system. However, even with the aid of an instructional manual, the complications associated with assembling the strength training system are not eliminated.
Additionally, assembling a strength training system often requires the use of various tools. If a user does not have the required tools, assembly of the system could be further complicated or made impossible. To avoid these complications, a user could purchase the required tools, the tools could be included with the strength training system, or the user could hire someone to perform the assembly. However, such accommodations would increase the costs associated with obtaining the strength training system. Additionally, even with the required tools, assembly of the strength training system takes a significant amount of time.
In light of the foregoing limitations, there is a continuing need for exercise apparatuses that overcome the above shortcomings.